The Silent Killer
by She-Who-Laughs-Last
Summary: Marta is feeling body-concious, and begins a diet, where little food is eaten. Friends begin to worry, and things get out of control. (Note: I don't own any characters in this story. There are a few new ones, but most are School of Rock characters)
1. You're too fat Marta'

The silent killer  
  
Chapter 1: 'You're too fat Marta'  
  
Marta stared at herself in her body length mirror, that was propped up against one of the four walls in her bedroom. She had just woken up, and rolled out of bed to that mirror.   
  
Every morning she looked at herself in this mirror. It was like a routine check. She'd lift up her night-shirt slightly, just so her stomach was visable. She'd pat it, and grab a bit of loose skin with her index finger and thumb. Then she'd whisper these words to herself. "You're too fat Marta."  
  
This happened every day. Everyone Marta knew, knew she wasn't fat. She was one of the thinnest girls in her class. Marta however, didn't think the same way.   
  
She sighed as she let go of her skin. She let her silk night-shirt fall back down into a slight crumple at the top of her sleep pants, grabbed her uniform, and headed into the bathroom for a nice hot shower.  
  
As she finished getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror once again. This time, she placed her hands on her hips, and poked at the slightest bit of skin that hung over the top of her skirt, and whispered the same words once more. "You're too fat Marta."   
  
Deciding her routine check was over, Marta headed downstairs for 'breakfast'.  
  
"Marta dear, I made your favorite, Egg McMuffins!" Her mother said as she entered the kitchen. Marta's face cringed at the thought of eating something so grotesque.   
  
"Bacon, Eggs, Lettuce...Fattening Marta, fattening." She mumbled to herself.   
  
"What was that dear?" Her mother asked.   
  
"Oh nothing mom. Uhm, I don't have time to eat this morning, I'm going to be late." She replied.  
  
Marta opened the fridge, and pulled out an apple. She then said her goodbyes to her family, and headed out the door.   
  
She stood on the cold concreate that formed her porch. She looked down at the apple in her hand, and threw it into the bush. Apples are healthy yes, but Marta still had a warped thought that they were fattening. A warped thought that all food was fattening.  
  
She jumped down the steps, and ran to her bus-stop.  
  
When she arrived in a huff, attempting to catch her breath, she noticed Summer sitting down on the dew-soaked grass. Summer waved, and Marta walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Marta." Summer began, with her mouth full of food, "Want a bite?" Summer held up a glazed chocolate doughnut, and squinted her eyes as she looked at Marta standing before her.   
  
"Uh, no that's okay. I had a really big breakfast." She said hesitantly.   
  
"Okay, more for me!" Summer smiled.  
  
Just then there was a large rumble. Marta quickly threw her hand to her stomach, before Summer could look at her.   
  
"What was that?" Summer asked.  
  
Marta looked around. "Beats me." She said, as she shrugged her shoulders. Just then the bus pulled up. Summer slowly brought herself to her feet, and walked to the door.  
  
Marta crouched over as she held her stomach. She quickly shot up, and spoke to herself. "It's okay, you're fine." She whispered. She slowly walked to the door of the bus, still holding her stomach, and pulled herself up the stairs.  
  
She surveyed the tightly squeezed, elongated vechicle for an open seat. Finding one towards the back of the bus, she walked down the aisle, and sat in it. It was away from most of the children, and most of her friends. Marta didn't care, she didn't want any company right now.  
  
She slid over to the end of the seat, with her cheek pressed against the cold glass of the bus window. Marta stared outside, and looked at everything. She didn't speak the entire bus ride to Horace Green Prep, and when the bus came to a hault, was startled.  
  
She shook her head, and stood up. As she hopped off of the bus, she heard her stomach rumble once more. She gave it a slightly hard punch, as if it were a person, and she was signaling for it to be quiet.  
  
When Marta had put her things in her locker, and headed into the classroom, it was practicly empty. Her teacher, Miss. Machintosh was situated at her desk, surveying some algebra tests that the students had taken earlier that week.   
  
"Good morning Marta, what brings you here so early?" Miss. Machintosh said as she heard Marta's footsteps.  
  
"Uhm, nothing. I just didn't feel like playing outside or anything." Marta quickly lied.  
  
Marta didn't feel like her usual self. She wasn't cheerful at all, and was too weak to play teatherball with her friends that morning.   
  
"Oh, that's fine then. You can stay in here until the bell rings."   
  
Marta took a seat, and stared out the window at the playground, which echoed with sounds of children's laughter and happiness.   
  
She stared down at her boney, vein coloured hand as it began to tremble. "That doesn't look normal, why am I so discoloured? And weak too..." Marta thought to herself.  
  
Those un-finished thoughts were soon interrupted by the bell sounding throughout the school's property. Marta quickly shook her head, and smoothed out her skirt, acting as if everything was normal...although she was certain that it wasn't. 


	2. Arousing Suspicion

Chapter 2: Arousing Suspicion  
  
Students began filtering into the classroom. Marta meerly stayed put at her desk, writing in her Journal. A gust of wind then blew in her face, causing her hair to flow in it's breeze. She looked up and saw Zach staring down at her.  
  
"Whatcha writin' there?" He asked curiously, attempting to take a peek in the notebook. Marta slammed it shut.  
  
"Thoughts." She hissed.  
  
"Fair enough." He said, then walked towards the back of the class to take his seat.  
  
Marta opened her Journal again, and continued writing. She wrote about everything that was going through her mind at that moment. Of course, those thoughts were then interrupted by another band member.  
  
"Hi Marta!" Summer squealed.   
  
"Hi.." Marta muttered.  
  
"How come you weren't outside for morning recess?" Summer asked, as she took a seat on top of Marta's desk, and flipped her hair over her left shoulder.  
  
"Didn't feel like playing." Marta replied quietly.  
  
Summer tilted her head, and a confused look swept across her face. "You alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Never better actually." Marta quickly lied. She then looked up at Summer and smiled. Summer smiled back, and returned to her desk.  
  
Miss. Machintosh quickly hushed all of the students, and began her algebra lesson.  
  
Marta sat at her desk, with her head rested in her left hand, while staring up at the teacher. She looked as though she was paying attention, but every word Miss. Machintosh said was clouded, and not heard by Marta.  
  
She then felt the room begin to spin, and squinted her eyes hard. Her arm shot into the air, and Miss. Machintosh looked at her.  
  
"Yes Marta?" She asked.  
  
"Uhm, can I go to the washroom please?"  
  
"Yes, take this hall pass with you though." Miss. Machintosh held out a piece of wood that had the words 'Hall Pass' engraved in it. Marta took it from her, and made her way to the washroom.  
  
When she was safely inside the girl's room, Marta walked towards the sink, and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She threw the hall pass on the counter, causing a loud noise to echo through the tile-filled room.  
  
She turned the tap towards the side indicating cold water was flowing from it's nozzle. Marta formed her hands into a cup shape, scooping up some water. She then splashed it on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
The water was quickly dripping down her face, and onto her blouse. She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, and dryed herself. Just then, the door creaked open.  
  
"Marta? Are you okay? You've been gone for about five minutes now, Miss. Machintosh asked me to check on you." She heard a voice, identicle to Summer's echo through the room.   
  
"I'm fine." Marta replied flatly, while continuing to stare at herself in the mirror, not bothering to even look at Summer.  
  
"You don't seem fine." Summer said as she appeared in the mirror next to Marta.  
  
"Just a little dizzy is all. Nothing big." Marta replied as she turned away from the mirror, facing the blue stall doors. Suddenly there was a large rumble, again.  
  
Marta grabbed her stomach and winced in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Summer asked, very concerned.  
  
"My stomach sort of hurts. Maybe it was something I ate..." Marta trailed off and squinted her eyes as she stared at the fluorscent lights on the celing, while still holding her stomach.  
  
Summer placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to go to the nurses office? I'll take you there."  
  
Marta looked down at Summer. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
The two walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall to the nurses office, while Marta continued to hold her stomach.  
  
"Well, what did you eat for breakfast?" Summer asked as the two walked down the hall.  
  
"Uhm..." Marta stared up at the celing as she pondered that thought. "Egg McMuffin..My mom made them."  
  
"Oh. Well eggs usually make your stomach hurt, don't they?" Marta nodded.  
  
"That's probably it then, but we'll go to the nurse just in case." Summer said.  
  
The two walked in silence the rest of the way, and soon reached the nurses office. They pushed the door open, hearing a loud scream.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Freddy shouted. Today was yearly injections at Horace Green. Hepitis B shots, every kid had to get one, and it was obviously Freddy's turn considering the ear piercing scream that was just given in a voice identicle to his.  
  
Summer poked her head around the corner to see Freddie sitting on a stool, rubbing his arm, and nurse Mary standing next to him, holding a needle. Summer winced at the though of having to get a shot, and called nurse Mary over to her and Marta.  
  
"Uhm, my friend's been having a stomach ache for a while, and she said she kind of feels dizzy. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Summer asked, hopefully.  
  
Nuse Mary smiled, "Well let's take a look. Follow me young lady." Marta followed her into the back room, where they couldn't be seen.   
  
Summer sat down in one of the chairs in the same room as Freddy, and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's up with Marta?" He asked as he hopped off the stool and took a seat next to Summer, still rubbing his arm.  
  
"I don't know. She's been acting really strange today. Her stomach's been growling a lot too." Summer said, staring straight ahead of her, without even bothering to look at Freddy.  
  
"Hmm, probably didn't eat breakfast." Freddy said casualy. Summer quickly turned her head to stare at him.  
  
"She said she had an Egg McMuffin..." Summer paused, her eyes widened. "Oh god..." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Freddy asked, obviously not knowing what Summer had discovered.   
  
"Nothing.." Summer replied. She stared at the wall in front of her, pondering on that thought. "Did she eat breakfast? She said she did but, is she lying?" 


	3. Not so temporary pain

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like my story.  
  
wyverna: Sorry I didn't thank the reviewers at the beginning of my second chapter. I'm extremely new to this site, only joining two days ago, and I wasn't aware I had to thank each person seperately, I thought I could just thank everyone together haha. Yes, she is anorexic, it's not that hard to predict lol, but it will get interesting as the chapters progress. And I will update regularly, so no need to send yourflying monkies after me lol.  
  
maigain: Haha sorry, but this isn't a Freddy/Marta fan fic. It's mostly just about Marta and her 'diet' *cough cough* lmao. Thanks for the review!  
  
Natasha: Thanks! Definately poor Marta. I know what it's like to feel fat sometimes, but I'd never stop eating. I pity her too, even though it's a story, and I control what happens lol.  
  
SpAzZyMcGeE12388: Thanks! I tried to strive for an original idea. Frankly, I'm sick of all the Freddie/Katie fics. There's far too many of them. It took me a while to think of something different, but I'm happy with how it's turning out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock, or it's characters, or actors. It's owned by Paramount Pictures and Mike White, so don't sue!  
  
Chapter 3: Not so temporary pain  
  
"Take a seat up there young lady." Nurse Mary instructed Marta. Marta looked behind her, and hopped up on the doctor's office like leather bench.  
  
She looked around nervously, scared that Nurse Mary would find out she wasn't eating.  
  
"Now, you were complaining of stomach cramps and diziness?" Nurse Mary said, as she pulled out a clipboard and began writing random notes.  
  
Marta looked around, and swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah." She said hesitantly.  
  
"What did you have for berakfast this morning? It could possibly be something you ate." Nurse Mary said as she looked up from her clipboard.  
  
"Uh...I had an Egg McMuffin, and eggs usually make me queasy so that's probably it." Marta quickly lied. "I should probably get back to class." She hopped off the bench and ran past Nurse Mary.  
  
"Hold on dear.." She yelled. Marta stopped dead in her tracks, and broke out into a cold sweat.  
  
"Y-Yes?" She stuttered. Nurse Mary walked over to her with a small piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Take this admit slip to class. If you feel a little queasy again, don't hesitate to stop by." She smiled, and handed her the admit slip.  
  
Marta breathed out a huge sigh of relief, glad that Nurse Mary didn't catch on to her 'crash diet'. She took the piece of paper, said a quick thank-you, and walked into the other room where Freddy and Summer were sitting, patiently waiting for her.  
  
"That was quick, are you alright?" Summer said as she stood up and began to walk out the door.   
  
"Yeah, it was just the eggs. They usually make me queasy anyway." Marta said as she chipped the remaining small quantity of black nail polish off of her fingernails.  
  
Summer raised an eyebrow, "You sure you had an Egg McMuffin? Cause, your stomach has been growling a lot today." Marta's head shot up.  
  
"Uh, yeah. My mom made them, plus I had an apple after I was done that." She quickly lied as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Mmm, I love Egg McMuffins! Too bad they make you sick." Freddy chimed in, while both girls stared at him as though he were from another planet. "What?!" He exclaimed. Summer shook her head,  
  
"Okay, if you say so. But why has your stomach been growling then?"  
  
"The eggs! God Summer how many times do I have to tell you! Besides it's none of your business." Marta shouted. She then stormed off into the classroom.  
  
"Whoa, I've never seen her act like this before.." Freddy said, obviously shocked by Marta's behavior.  
  
Summer stared out into the distance, at nothing at all. "Yeah, she's acting a lot different today...too different."  
  
Freddy and Summer walked into the classroom, about a minute after Marta had stormed in. Summer noticed her sitting at her desk, with her head rested on it, and walked over to her.  
  
"What was that all about? You nominated for 'actress of the year'?" Summer said sarcasticly, as she made quote signs with her fingers. Marta looked up with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Do you ever NOT butt into other people's business?!?!" Summer's eyes widened.  
  
"I think I have a right to in this case." Summer began, in her know-it-all tone, "You're acting awfully strange, and I'm, well...worried." Marta's angry expression quickly transformed into a sad one.  
  
"Like I said, it's none of your business Summer..." Marta said, not angrily this time..sadly.  
  
"Well I know it's none of my business, but I'm still here if you need to talk. I care about you Marta..." Summer's voice trailed off as she stared out the window at the beautiful autumn scenery.  
  
Marta flashed a quick smile, and looked Summer in the eye. "Thanks Summer...But you don't have to worry, I'm fine." Marta lied. She felt her stomach begin to rumble, but quickly squeezed it, and winced before Summer could notice.  
  
"Okay, well remember, I'm always here to talk." Summer said sincerely. She then walked back to her desk, and took her seat.  
  
Marta stared out the window, and she held her stomach. It then began to hurt again, twice as much as before. Then everything Marta saw began to blur, and soon, it was nothing but darkness... 


End file.
